The present invention relates to a novel and useful vaginal muscle exercising device.
It has long been known that vaginal muscles may be strengthened in female subjects by exercising the same. Such exercises have normally included body movements which are based on stretching and movement of adjacent muscles such as those of the legs. Birthing exercises have also been employed through the use of tightening the vaginal muscles during the process of urination to the point that urination is stopped. Such procedures are repeated during each instance of urination during pregnancy to develop muscular control, necessary in the birthing process. Such exercises are referred to as Kegel exercises and are intended to take place during and after pregnancy, the latter intended to increase sexual responsiveness.
A vaginal muscle exercising device which may be employed in conjunction with Kegel exercises would be a notable advance in the medical field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful vaginal or pelvic muscle exercising device is herein provided.
The device of the present invention utilizes a garment which is worn about the pelvis of the user. The pelvic garment also includes a first layer of material and an overlying second layer of material which are generally found in the crotch area of the pelvic garment. The second layer of material is located with respect to the first layer of material to form a pocket having a chamber with at least one aperture to the chamber. In certain cases a second aperture may be included to permit access to the chamber of the pocket.
A projecting member is also employed in the present invention. The projecting member includes a base portion and a protuberance which extends outwardly from the base member. The base portion lies within the pocket chamber formed by the first and second layers of material. The protuberance extends through the pocket aperture and outwardly from the second layer of material. The projecting member lies generally at the crotch area of the garment.
Means is also included in the present invention for fastening the base portion of the projecting member relative to the pelvic garment. Such fastening takes place within the pocket formed by the first and second layers of material. Fastening means of many types may be employed, including snaps, clips, fasteners, glues, and the like. In addition, hook and pile fasteners may be employed to permit removal and fixation of the projecting member within the pocket formed by the first and second layers. Moreover, the projecting member may be positioned within the pocket of the pelvic garment through one aperture and the protuberance may extend through a second aperture, that may be in the form of a slit facing toward the body of the user of the pelvic garment. The protuberance may be constructed as a rounded member and be formed of flexible or elastomeric material.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful vaginal muscle exercising device has been hereinabove provided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vaginal muscle exercising device which is easily worn in conjunction with a pelvic garment. Another object of the present invention is to provide a vaginal muscle exercising device which includes a projecting member that is inserted into the vagina of the user when in use and may be held in place by a pelvic garment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vaginal muscle exercising device which is easily manufactured and maintained.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vaginal muscle exercising device which includes a projecting member that is removable and easily cleaned or replaced with a like projecting member in conjunction with a pelvic garment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vaginal muscle exercising device which utilizes a removable projecting member in conjunction with a pelvic garment that is securely fastened during times of use.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.